Vapor Images
by andromeda90
Summary: slash, AxelDemyx! “When in the world did you get that?”....“I’m more afraid of loosing you. You are my best friend.”....Sometimes, you live together, yet you know nothing of the other...
1. Fish

A drabble collection of Axel/Demyx! I just love them! especially Demyx! so here it is! Hope you all enjoy the drabbles...hope i can update daily...if not...i'll try! umm...if any ideas, please tell me...umm...just! enjoy! and review!

I do not own KH! or a fish! no fish was heard in the writing of this drabble!

Notes: Finding nemo...i like that movie...also, demyx amkes me tihnk of fishes...

Summary: Demyx comes home to find his fish...

**

* * *

**

**The Fish**

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Well, your fishes are acting weird."

"What you mean weird?"

"I think they are trying to eat each other."

"What!"

"Yeah, the big black one keeps eyeing the small orange one."

"Look, you need to take the big fish out."

"Is it going to attack me? It isn't a piranha, is it?"

"No, it's just that they have different habitats. That is why they acting all weird."

"Okay."

"Look, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Great!"

………….

"Demyx!" Demyx found himself being swept up into strong arms.

"Axel? What did you do?" Demyx frowned as he pushed against Axel for space.

"It was an accident. I swear the fish was trying to attack me. Serious!" Axel ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Let me see." Demyx sighed walking into the office where the fish tanks were. There was a dead black fish laying on the floor, along with sand, water and plants from the tank.

"How is the tank glass breaking an accident?" Demyx whispered out as he bent ot pick the dead fish.

"I'm so sorry! I swear! I was trying to put him into the other tank, but he began to bite me. I remembered piranha so I panicked and I hit the glass and it broke." Axel explained as he looked at the ground guiltily.

"Aku, it is fine." Demyx sighed as he picked up the other things and placed them inside the tank.

"I understand it was an accident." Demyx smiled and kissed Axel on the cheek.

"You do?" Axel had such a hopeful face that Demyx couldn't stay mad at him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Help me throw this away."

Axel happily helped Demyx get rid of that annoying fish who took his precious Demyx time. Axel hadn't lied; it had been an accident, however he wasn't that sad that the stupid fish had died. He would now have more time with Demyx. Now he only had to get rid of the other one! Axel smiled evilly.

The End...

Axel is so possesive...hmm...anyways! what you people think? Like? not? ideas? review! love ya!


	2. Cake

Here it is, the next addition to the collection! One has to love this couple! Well, I love Demyx, he so cute! anyways!

Notes: Not sure, it was my mom's bday and were eating cake at the time of this! So yay-uh!!

Summary: How long before Demyx finally caves into his hunger?

Cake 

Demyx was unsure of what to do. There right there, was the oh so delightful chocolate cake. It was taunting him and calling to him. He could hear the cake loud and clear.

"Demyx…eat me…eat me…I want you to eat me…."

Demyx was in a dilemma. The cake was for Axel. He could not take any, because it was Axel's cake. He wanted some….but he couldn't….

He would have to wait for Axel to get home….but who knows when he'll be getting home!

Demyx sighed gloomily and just stared at the cake.

"What you doing?"

"AHHH!" Demyx had been so enthralled by the cake he had not heard Axel come in.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx asked, placing his hand over his heart trying to calm it down.

"It is my birthday, where else would I spend it?" Axel smirked causing Demyx to blush embarrassed.

"Is that for me?" Axel motioned to the cake.

"Huh?" Demyx turned and looked at the cake before nodding.

"Well, I say we eat some since I bet it must have been so hard to keep away form it this long." Axel chuckled.

"You have no idea!" Demyx sighed exasperated.

"I bet I do!" Axel grinned, going over to get some plates down.

Demyx grinned and bounded over to the cake, waiting for Axel to give him a piece.

Axel smirked as he cut a big piece and placed it on the plate. Demyx smiled and grabbed the plate, but frowned when Axel wouldn't let it go.

"Where is my present?" Axel asked, eyebrow raised. Demyx blinked, before smirking.

"Oh, you'll see." Demyx purred seductively, rising on his tiptoes to kiss Axel on the cheek before grabbing the cake and going to the table.

"Sounds good to me." Axel smirked going over with his piece of cake.

"Oh, it will be great you'll see." Demyx smiled and winked at Axel, before emerging himself on eating his cake.

The End….

I do hope that was good!! Like Antoinette said…."Let them eat cake!!" anyways, review and tell me what is up! Luv ya!


	3. Piercing

Okay…I'm a sucker for jealous people….what can I say? Well, I can say that, and I just did….okay…I like the Zexion and Demyx pairing, I think it is nice….but I'm like a big Axel and Demyx person…so drabbles may contain like…tension concerning Zexion…so yeah….that is how this came up….

Summary: "When in the world did you get that?"

Piercing 

"When in the world did you get that?" Axel asked as Demyx came out of the bathroom.

"What?" Demyx frowned as he looked up from toweling his hair.

"Piercing!" Axel frowned. Demyx blinked and looked down.

"Oh, that! I had almost forgotten I had a bellybutton piercing." Demyx smiled and touched it. He didn't think much of it for he'd had for a long time now.

"When did you get it? I never really seen it?" Axel frowned, sitting up on the bed. Demyx laughed and placed the towel on a chair before going to sit next to axel.

"Zexion persuaded me to get one." Demyx smiled at the memory, causing Axel to frown.

"Oh." Axel muttered. Demyx looked at Axel and sighed.

"Zexion and me broke up a long time ago, Aku." Demyx sighed, tugging on one of Axel's lock of hair.

"You still have a piercing of him." Axel grumbled.

Demyx couldn't keep the chuckle in.

"Ai, we've been together for a year now. You really think there is still feelings between him and me?" Demyx shook his head.

"Well, you two did go out for two years." Axel pointed out.

"Yeah, you went out with Roxas for four years and you don't see me paranoid." Demyx teased.

"Roxas is head over heels for Riku. Zexion I believe is still single and is always calling!" Axel huffed.

"Axel, he hasn't called since six months ago." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Precisely!" Axel huffed.

Demyx rolled his eyes. He reached up and brought Axel down for a kiss.

"I love you, piercing no piercing. It doesn't matter." Demyx smiled. Axel smiled along with him.

The End


	4. Kite

Babysitting is so fun….at times….when the baby ain't crying…but anyways…yes, that is how this sprouted! I really need to write longer stuff….I'll work on that…..

Summary: "I'm more afraid of loosing you. You are my best friend."

Kite 

Demyx looked up at the tree. His kite had gotten stuck there. There was no way he could get it down.

"Demy?" a voice called out to him. Demyx looked up and saw Axel making his way over.

"Aku! My kite!" Demyx ran over to him and threw his arms around Axel.

"Your kite?" Axel asked, and Demyx pointed to the tree. Axel saw the kite stuck and sighed.

"Demy….." Axel petted Demyx's head. Demyx just cried onto Axel's shirt.

"It was my only kite." Demyx sniffed, pulling back and looking at Axel.

"I'll get it for you." Axel walked over to the tree determinedly.

"But it is too high!" Demyx cried out following after him.

"Don't worry, there is nothing the great Axel can't do." Axel smiled trying to reassure him.

"Don't. please." Demyx pleaded.

"But don't you want your kite?" Axel frowned confused.

"You can get hurt." Demyx whimpered.

"But I won't." Axel reaffirmed him, touching the tree. Demyx shook his head and pulled at Axel's arm.

"No." Demyx said stubbornly.

"But you won't any toys left, Demy." Axel sighed and looked down at Demyx.

"I'm more afraid of loosing you. You are my best friend." Demyx whispered, looking fearfully at Axel.

"Oh, Demy." Axel smiled and pulled Demyx into a hug.

"You won't loose me." Axel rubbed Demyx's back.

"What happens if you fall? If you get hurt? No! I won't risk you. You are too important." Demyx sniffed, clutching onto Axel's coat.

"Okay. I won't climb up. How about I get you a new kite for Christmas?" Axel bargained. Demyx smiled brightly up at him. Axel took Demyx's hand and tugged him back to the house.

"Come on, let's watch come cartoons. The park is overrated." Axel smirked. Demyx laughed as he followed Axel, forgetting all about his kite…..

The End…


	5. Four in the Morning

First thing! That i so want to thank! is Hiasobi! Thank you! for pointing that out! i know!! i need to work on my writing! and i wasn't sure! but thanks! cause i feel more, like i can work it in! so just, thank you, because, well, its nice to get helpful hints like that! unlike some people who are all rude about it, anyways! thank you! luv ya!

And, of course! Thanks to all you who have reviewed! and sorry that drabbles will be kind of put off, but my Living, Singing, Being story needs action, so I'll try to work on that! May be, once i get into that, i can get into writing better! sooo...check my story out! I have some, Axel and Demyx parts...anyways! luv ya! thanks for reviewing this bad drabbles! hahah! Comment! and be nice!

It started good….but the end…was not what I thought of……I really need to get use to writing sad endings….some times I can, but other times I can't….and also, I'm still fighting over my like between Zexion and Axel….and I guess you can kind of tell…but anyways, let you read it! On with the drabble!!

……………

Summary: Sometimes, you live together, yet you know nothing of the other…

…………….

Four in the Morning

………….

Demyx sighed as he looked to the side. Axel was sleeping peacefully, right next to him. Demyx couldn't help the smile that adorned his face. Many people thought he was lucky. He had a hot, romantic, thoughtful, and understanding boyfriend. Was there anything that Axel did not have?

Demyx had to bit his lip to keep his bitter laugh from emerging. Love. Axel did not love him and never will. Demyx knew it. There was not denying the fact. Axel's eyes never shined with love. They didn't shine much at all.

Demyx sighed and looked away from Axel. At times, he was okay with what Axel gave him. At other times, it hurt to know that every thing Axel did was not full of love. Don't get him wrong, Axel loved him; however, it was not in a lover type. Axel just cared for him.

A noise outside broke him from his thoughts. Demyx glanced at the clock and frowned. It was four in the morning, who would be up at four in the morning? Demyx sighed and carefully stood up, making sure to not wake Axel up. Demyx closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed in relief. Axel had not woken up. Demyx heard the knock again so he carefully went to the window and looked down.

"Zexion." Demyx groaned under his breath, before shaking his head and going down the stairs to open the door.

"Zexion! What are you doing here?" Demyx hissed as he allowed Zexion inside the house.

"I couldn't sleep." Zexion confessed, sitting down on the sofa.

"You shouldn't be here. You know Axel, kind of, hates you." Demyx sighed, pacing the living room.

"I know. You always make things better." Zexion whispered, looking at him brokenly. Demyx could feel his heart break. He immediately kneeled in front of Zexion. Demyx spend many nights wishing he could love Zexion, for he deserved it. Demyx could see the love, but he also knew that Zexion would find some one else. He knew that Zexion did not let others close, which is why he was only in love with Demyx. Demyx was the only who stuck with Zexion.

"Hey. Cheer up, Zexion. If you talk and get to know people, things will get better." Demyx muttered, taking Zexion's hand in his and squeezing them in reassurance.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a drawl from up the stares. Zexion immediately tensed. Demyx winced and smiled weakly up at Axel.

"Hey, we didn't wake you, did we?" Demyx asked, trying to keep the tension at bay.

"Sorry if I foiled your plans." Axel glared.

"I should go. It was a mistake coming here." Zexion muttered, standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Zexion, wait!" Demyx grabbed his arm and looked at him, before hugging him.

"You be careful, okay? I am your friend. I'll be here if you need me." Demyx muttered, before letting him go. Zexion nodded and walked out of the house.

"You need to stop that. He is just a friend." Demyx said as he locked the door.

"He shouldn't be here at four in the morning." Axel snapped.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Demyx turned and glared at Axel, tired of the hate between Zexion and Axel.

"You want to know why?" Axel growled storming over to Demyx.

"That would be nice." Demyx retorted.

"He'll take you away from me!" Axel cried out. Demyx just stared dumbfounded.

"What?"

"He loves you…..you can tell…." Axel sighed.

"I love you…."

"Nothing I do compares to him….every thing he does radiates love….and every thing I do…is cold…..emotionless…..like if a robot was doing it…." Axel slumped down on the sofa.

"Axel…" Demyx felt his heart soar, because may be, Axel did love him. He sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"You just need to let go…you worry to much….I love you, just the way you are….I don't need someone perfect…I just need you…" Demyx whispered, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and tugging his head under Axel's chin. Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around Demyx…..

May be things…will work out…for every one in the end….Demyx smiled.

The End…..

………………….

Well, it ended weird…..I'll try another one but with different ending…..what you think about this one? don't expect drabbles, i think, anytime soon, because I'm going to try to write another Axel/Demyx oneshot for my other story, Living, Singing, Being...so yeah...right now I"m working on one, but it has other pairings along, so i got to find a song for just the two...anyways! ta! luv ya!


End file.
